1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a testing apparatus for components being tested with a focused electron or ion beam in a vacuum chamber that is accessible via a covering and, more particularly, to signal lines for carrying electrical signals into the vacuum chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
Testing of electronic components may be carried out by directing an election beam, ion beam or other beam onto the component while the component is being operated. The component is frequently mounted in a vacuum chamber for testing. During testing by such testing equipment such as, for example, an electron beam measuring instrument for testing electronic components, up to several hundred electrical signals must be conducted into the evacuated or vacuum chamber for driving the unit under test. Bushings about the lines carrying these electrical signals into the vacuum chamber must be sealed, which is expensive and may lead to leaks. Moreover, due to the many plug connections required in the signal path, there is a risk of contacting errors in the lines carrying the signals.